MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/07 January 2014
04:04 -!- Will3947 has joined Special:Chat 04:04 -!- Will3947 has left Special:Chat. 17:34 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 17:51 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 18:08 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 18:17 -!- TheMaster001 has joined Special:Chat 18:17 Hello? 18:23 Hi 18:24 What's your micronation? 18:24 Alenia 18:30 Oh. Thanks. 18:34 Which are you from? 18:35 Vetria. 18:35 Link please? 18:37 Vetria 18:37 Looks familiar 18:38 -!- TheMaster001 has left Special:Chat. 18:40 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 19:04 -!- DrukeTheFluke has joined Special:Chat 19:05 -!- DrukeTheFluke has left Special:Chat. 19:06 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 19:18 -!- DrukeTheFluke has joined Special:Chat 19:18 -!- DrukeTheFluke has left Special:Chat. 19:33 -!- Rūku U~ōkā has joined Special:Chat 19:34 How do you make maps like this http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Vetria?file=Europe-Vetria.png? 19:37 no idea 19:37 Fancy photo editing....? 19:37 hmmm 19:38 Btw 19:38 brb im gonna research it 19:38 Finally posted a picture of some Alenian writing 19:38 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/File:20140107_130311.jpg 19:38 Contains basic Tsook and some Tachi as well 19:38 Oh, looking good. brb 19:40 Ok 19:44 I don't know why, but I put soy sauce in my coffee this morning 19:44 Believe it or not 19:44 It tasted good 19:46 That'll make you have shits, not good. 19:47 Lol 19:47 Idgaf, it tasted good 19:47 :p 19:47 what if i say it was that major? 19:47 I wouldn't care 19:47 It tasted good 19:48 hmmm ok, you'll wait and see also feel. 19:48 :P 19:48 Btw, somebody told me the Tachi symbol for Alenia looks like the Japanese symbol for rice 19:48 :l 19:49 It's on that picture I linked you, at the beginning of the last sentence 19:49 hmmm let me have a look then i'll tell you. 19:50 I need to know that stuff, because my sister lives in Japan, and I need to make sure I at least know SOME stuff :l 19:50 To let you know that the rice symbol in Japanese is 米 19:50 Oh, yes 19:50 That looks similar 19:51 I asked you because you would know 19:51 I have Japanese blood :P 19:51 My family is 100% German 19:51 :p 19:52 I've only been to Japan once so far, and it felt weird to be surrounded by ONLY asian people 19:52 Lol 19:52 Cool, some of my great nan's side is from East Germany apparently 19:52 Cool 19:53 But it feels weird to be surrounded by one single race. I'm used to being surrounded by every race 19:53 I brought Japanese culture in my family apparently. 19:53 Maybe Alenia is just too diverse :p 19:53 Really 19:53 Yeah. 19:53 I'm gonna be well known and remembered for that in the Walker family. 19:54 I know very little Japanese. I can understand some of it when people speak it, but I can't speak it myself 19:54 I speak a little Japanese. 19:55 The only phrase I know in Japanese is "I love you" 19:55 Lol'd 19:55 if i say "cheers" when I thank or raise a champain glass I say it in Japanese "Kanpai" 19:55 If I say yes i say "Hai" 19:56 I know what Hai means 19:56 If i say no i say "ee" 19:56 And I know what Nani means as well 19:56 That means what... 19:56 I know that 19:56 I said I knew what it meant 19:57 I swear in Japanese in school so the teacher has no idea what I'm talking about. 19:57 Fakku = fuck 19:57 :P 19:57 :p 19:57 want me to tell you more Japanese swear words? hmm? 19:57 Not particularly 19:58 Shōfu means whore :P 19:58 brb I need to focus on mapping 19:58 The only complete phrase/sentence I know in Japanese is "Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu.", and that's just because I had an ex girlfriend that used to say that a lot 20:36 bored... 20:38 Ok 20:38 :p 20:39 someone gotta invite someone here 20:39 Meh 20:40 Well, we could spam the word "bored" 20:40 :p 20:40 Nah 20:41 brb, I think i need to research what is liver cancer is, I'm starting to get worried. 20:41 brb 20:47 -!- QwertyMals has joined Special:Chat 20:47 Hey 20:47 Hello 20:47 Bye 20:47 -!- QwertyMals has left Special:Chat. 20:47 :l 21:00 -!- Rūku U~ōkā has left Special:Chat. 21:00 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 21:22 -!- Grémmian has left Special:Chat. 21:23 -!- DrukeTheFluke has joined Special:Chat 21:24 -!- Grémmian has joined Special:Chat 21:24 Hello 21:25 -!- Rūku U~ōkā has joined Special:Chat 21:25 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Gr%C3%A9mmian/Newsfeed_restart 21:25 o/ brb, I'm gonna catch that fly with chopsticks. See if it works. 21:27 What do you think? 21:30 I nearly got it, god knows where it is now. 21:32 Eastern solution: Spend ridiculous amounts of time training to have mental and physical discipline to squish the fly 21:32 Western solution: Use overly-complicated advanced technology to build bug zapper. 21:32 FOR ONLY $19.95! 21:33 So hello 21:33 When I find that little shit, it's gonna be a die forecast for that little bastard! lol 21:35 So, yeah, I threw out the newsfeed. 21:35 Time to try again. 21:35 I hate flies... 21:35 Friggin hate 'em 2014 01 07